


Against the Wall

by valdemort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Art, Cheerleaders, Drabble, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Female Tom Riddle, Femslash, Holiday Fic Exchange, Implied Sexual Content, NSFW Art, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valdemort/pseuds/valdemort
Summary: Pen & Ink sketch (w/ some colored pencils) of a Femslash Tomarry non-magical high school AU scene. Cheerleader Harry (Harriet) + top student Tom (Tamsin) going at it in true teenager love/hate hormonal fashion.Those short skirts and all those gymnastics must be good for something, right?





	Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okunichh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okunichh/gifts).



> My secret Santa gift to okunichh. Femslash Tomarry, as requested. :D 
> 
> Drawn/written for this prompt:  
> Non-magic AU, Harriet is a cheerleader who is secretly struggling with her sexuality and herself, and Tamsin is a cool mysterious A+ student, who doesn't want to admit even to herself that she fell for the most popular girl in school.

"I...I hate you," Harriet bit out, between moans.

"I know," Tamsin said with that damn smirk of hers, her fingers buried deep within the other's wet core. "So you've said." She hiked up Harriet's leg a bit further to give herself a better angle.

**10 minutes later**  
Harriet smoothed her clothing back into place, and frowned slightly as she attempted to fix her hair back into its (relatively, given her curls) neat ponytail. Damn that rough brick wall, it was hell on her hair and knit cheerleader tops. She's had to surreptitiously buy 3 extra spares already, due to all the irreparable snarls. Looking up at the taller girl she quirked a manicured eyebrow and inquired, "So, same time Thursday?"

"Since you insist," replied Tasmin. "Until then."

The head cheerleader winked cheekily at the straight-A student, "Oh, I'll see you before then, during my next practice I'm sure. I know how much you like to watch."

Tasmin huffed and turned her head, but didn't manage to hide the blush. "I do not have any inkling of what you are talking about."

Still grinning, she threw out a last quip with a little wave. "I'm sure you don't. Ta!"

***  


**Author's Note:**

> Not my norm I know, but hope you enjoyed all the same!


End file.
